Letters Haunt the Past
by ouchmyotp
Summary: What happens when Wilbur realizes his mistake in staying with Violet? He leaves her, and she doesn't take it too well.


A 43 year old Dash Parr walked through the rain to the front step of Robinson Manner. He was carrying four letters to a Mr. Wilbur Robinson, who had just turned 24. He rapped on the door, wiping off the water droplets on his coat sleeve while waiting for a reply. A very discombobulated Wilbur answered the door.

"Hi, um, can I help you?"

Dash looked at the boy, now man, skeptically. "You probably don't remember me, and I wouldn't expect you to. I have changed a bit. Anyways, I promised a close friend I would deliver these to you."

Wilbur looked bewildered at the four letters in the strange man's hands. He reached out and took them. "Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah whatever, just read the letters." Dash began his descent into the rain, but Wilbur spoke again, confused and slightly offended.

"Whoa, what did I ever do to you?"

Dash swallowed back his anger. "Nothing. Not to me at least. But you hurt someone I loved. You hurt her." He jerked his finger in the direction of the letters. "Now just read the damn letters, okay?" He turned and began his trek through the rain.

Wilbur shrugged and responded, "Whatever man." He closed the door and retreated to his room. "Alright Wilbur, now let's see what you did that was so bad." He said to himself as he opened the first letter.

* * *

**Thursday, April 5th**

_Dear Wilbur, _

_It's been a week since you left. I miss you quite terribly. I still don't understand why you can't come back. I mean I get the whole space time continuum thing, but still. You won't want me in your own time. I'll be old and wrinkled. Why couldn't you just take me with you? The old and wrinkly me wouldn't exist until we grow old together, and now we will never have the chance. I can't get you out of my mind. If you never come back, what am I supposed to do? I can't get over you. I can't force your memory out of my mind. It seems as if every time I close my eyes, there you are, smiling and laughing and combing your dumb, cute cow lick. Please, come back to me. _

_Love,_

_ Violet_

* * *

**Friday, April 6th**

_Dear Wilbur,_

_It's quite rainy today. It reminds me of the day we met. Do you remember? We were in the old library behind the grade school. It was raining quite hard outside. I was looking for the book the new movie was based off of, because you know how I have to read the book before I see the movie because the book is always better than the movie. You were picking up blueprints and you dropped them, and I bent down to help. We bumped heads! We were so awkward with each other. But I knew I had a soft spot for you. I still do. There's still time for you to come back, Wilbur. Please come back. Come home. _

_Missing you,_

_ Violet_

* * *

**Thursday, April 16th**

_Dear Wilbur,_

_Yes, I know, I have fallen behind on my writing. But a lot of things have happened over these few days. These are hard things, Wilbur. I don't know how I am to overcome this without you. As you might remember, I turned 23 April 9th. All I wanted was to see you again. Of course, we both know I didn't get that. I also found out some devastating news. It turns out you might not end up seeing me wrinkled and old, because according to my doctor, I won't make it that far. I have been diagnosed with breast cancer, and I suppose it must be pretty bad, seeing as they tell me I only have a couple months to live. I just wish you were here to hold me. I really need you right now Wilbur. Whatever happened to forever?_

_Miss you more than you will ever know,_

_ Violet_

* * *

**Date: unknown**

_Dear Wilbur,_

_I was rushed to the emergency room a couple of days ago I think. It could have been weeks. I don't know and nobody will tell me. My family visited me but I didn't really want to see them. My mother was crying and saying goodbye. I guess she didn't realize I'd actually been gone for a while. You left and took my soul with you. This all escalated so quickly. I declined so much in the past month without you. Don't you see, Wilbur? This is your fault. You did this. You charmed me and lead me on for years, and then all of a sudden you decide to leave without even a glance back at me. I probably still would have contracted this virus, but you would've been here. You let me down Wilbur, and for that I can_

* * *

Wilbur began fumbling around his room looking for the rest of the letter. "There has to be another sheet, there has to be." he said to himself. When he came up empty handed, he fell down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. "Why did I have to leave her? God, I am such an idiot. This is my fault." He laid there in defeat. "The least I could've done was told her why I had to leave. But where is the rest of that letter? I have to find Dash." He jumped up and snatched his jacket up and yanked it onto his slender frame. He raced outside, not even bothering to grab the car keys. He just ran. He ran to the only place he could imagine Dash would be. He carefully walked up the steps of the Parr's front porch and gently knocked on the door. Dash immediately opened the door.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I want the other letters and the last sheet to one of the one's you gave me." Wilbur waited expectantly as Dash's face twisted in discontent.

"There are no more. I gave you what I salvaged from her house before my mother threw everything out." Dash said tiredly. "And what do you mean the last page of one of them? They were all in individual envelopes, they should've been all there."

Wilbur ran his hands through his ruffled hair. "The last one just sort of ends mid-sentence. I thought maybe she just carried over to a different sheet or something."

Dash suddenly looked very sad. "Wilbur, what was the date on the letter you're talking about?"

"That was another thing I was curious about, see, because it said unknown. Why did she not know the date? What happened?"

Dash looked down at his feet. "You got the letter that talked about her cancer, right?" Wilbur nodded. "Well," Dash continued, "the cancer infected her rather quickly. The doctors said it was mostly because of her mood. She had been quiet and sulky ever since you left, and finding out she had cancer just sorta added to it. She helped it end her life by fueling it's negative impact, Wilbur. I'm sorry, but I think the letter ended, because, well, she-" he was cut off by sobs threatening to pour out. His voice caught in his throat, and he turned his head so Wilbur wouldn't see the tears rolling down his worn face.

Wilbur just stood there, muddled. "Thanks Dash. I appreciate you holding onto these for me. Thank you, really." Dash just nodded and closed the door. Wilbur could hear strangled sobs coming from behind it as he turned and made his way to the cemetery at the end of the block. He arrived at her tombstone, and fell to his knees. "Oh Vi.." He choked out as his tears mixed with rain. "I am so sorry, Vi. So, so, so sorry."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi! Um, I'm thinking of continuing this, but I'm not sure.. Let me know what you think! Review, please, it's much appreciated. **

**-ouchmyotp**


End file.
